This renewal application for years 31-35 of a structured, basic research-oriented Diabetes Training Program consists of 14 faculty members to train Ph.D. scientists & physicians to investigate problems of Types 1 & 2 diabetes. Faculty number & composition has been trimmed to enhance research directly related to diabetes including: 1) insulin secretion & (-cell proliferation, 2) development of endodermal lineages including (-cells, 3) processing & presentation of antigens by histocompatibility molecules in Type 1 diabetes, 4) immune tolerance & autoimmunity in Type 1 diabetes, 5) KATP channels & neonatal diabetes, 6) Ca?+-independent phospholipase A2 & (-cells 7) insulin resistance/diabetes in adult HIV disease, 8) diabetic neuropathy, 9) glucose transporters & Type 2 diabetes , 10) lipid synthesis, metabolism & vascular diseases in diabetes, 11) obesity, diabetes & nutrition, 12) diabetes-induced pregnancy loss & malformations. The mainstay of training is an independent research project in a mentor's laboratory & opportunities to collaborate with other mentors & basic scientists. The trainees & faculty actively participate by presenting their ongoing work at biweekly (-cell biology meetings. To broaden & strengthen their independent research projects, trainees also participate in weekly seminars on both basic & clinical issues in diabetes, endocrinology, metabolism and immunology. Trainees will present their research at national meetings, & career development will be enhanced by structured workshops in grant & manuscript writing and reviewing. All trainees will participate in The Program for the Ethical and Responsible Conduct of Science & Scholarship. Trainees are generally recent graduates with PhD and/or MD degrees in areas of molecular biology & basic sciences & a commitment to research careers in diabetes and metabolic diseases. The duration of training is 3 years. Support is requested for 4 postdoctoral trainees. Our basic research-oriented postdoctoral training program complements & interacts with the Diabetes Research and Training Center, & a parallel clinically-oriented diabetes training program in the Department of Medicine. Washington University School of Medicine is an institution known for its excellence in basic & clinical diabetes research. Goals of this program are to provide postdoctoral trainees with research experience & skills necessary to gain extramural funding & career opportunities to develop into independent investigators with a career commitment to research & teaching in diabetes.